five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2015
04:43 ...Quiet 04:51 I HAVE COME TO BREAK THE SILENCE! 04:51 04:52 Hello there, MIB 04:52 Hai..... 04:52 Mm 04:53 So...... 04:54 Hm? 04:55 So. What are we talking about? 04:55 Inhale My Dong Inragement Child 04:55 Uhm 04:55 I hate Five Nights At F***boys...I have no idea why.... 04:55 Just played FNAFB 2 04:56 Theres a second one?! 04:56 Oh god.... 04:56 Bye 04:56 Bye? 04:56 Yeah, there's 2 04:57 Oh boy...wait'll they screw up 3! 04:57 04:57 Speaking of 3..... 04:58 Five Nights At Freddy's 3.....the big one.... 04:58 Oh yah 04:58 The brand new game I showed everyone 04:59 ...You cant see, but I'm rolling my eyes right now. :0 04:59 No you aren't 04:59 YES I AM. 04:59 You are reading this, which means you can't be rolling your eyes right when you are reading this 05:00 Also when you signed up for Wikia, you actually gave me permission to look through your webcam whenever I want >:) 05:00 Jk 05:00 I will find a way...To quote one of YOUR OCs....When there's a will, there's a way... 05:01 Why would you wanna quote one of my OCa? 05:01 *OCs 05:02 I don't know. I DONT KNOW. 05:02 I think we will be having a special guest on chat tonight... 05:02 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 05:02 Mm hm 05:03 Let me guess.......Ummmm..... 05:03 *Jeopardy music* 05:04 You aren't going to guess, I can tell you that 05:04 Toy Katt? 05:04 Uh... nio 05:04 Billy? 05:05 Nope 05:05 Wait for it.... 05:06 OUR SPECIAL GUEST, CHUP! 05:06 ...Gold Foxy? Jack? Tin? Lindsay? Rainbow Man? 05:06 Welcome Chup, to the chat 05:06 IGNORE THAT LAST ONE! t-T 05:06 Notice anything... different? 05:06 Hi chup! 05:06 05:06 Rainbow Man in your new OC,, cool 05:07 He has Ganondorf speed internet 05:07 Don't worry if he doesn't reply too quickly 05:07 Fox Fox, welcome 05:07 ...I cant believe I accidently typed that...... 05:07 O.O 05:07 Hai Fox! 05:07 0_o 05:07 The hardest choice...... 05:07 Hi... 05:07 Alright Chup... 05:07 11th Doctor X River or Erza X Jellal..... 05:08 *Countdown music starts to play* 05:08 The million dollar question... 05:08 Wait, better music for this 05:08 ...We are shipping? Wait, what? IM CONFUSED! 05:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR6dzwQahOM 05:08 There 05:08 *sigh* 05:08 Alright Chup, the million dollar question... 05:09 Do you notice anything different about the chat? Specifically around the usernames area? 05:09 Oh 05:09 You have rights 05:09 Cool 05:09 Yeee 05:09 Yee 05:09 LOL CHUP GET KICKED XDXDXDD 05:09 All admins. Except for moi. 05:09 Get out 05:10 You wouldn't... 05:10 I'm not an admin 05:10 No, I firstly wouldn't 05:10 Secondly, I can't 05:10 YOU KNOW WHAT I AM! 05:10 05:10 WHAT I MEAN! 05:10 05:10 ... I am not in this, but here is a guess: there is 3 staff on chat... I know I failed horribly... 05:10 I CAN TELL 05:11 Fox, Chup already won 05:11 You can have the bonus prize 05:11 You don't fail. You win less, Foxstar. :3 05:11 I know 05:11 I won? 05:11 How 05:11 Here's your prize, Fox: 05:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 05:12 Click and be amazed 05:12 No one spoil it 05:12 Im so confused.... 05:13 Aaand I usually expect to be rickrolled if I click on any links leading to YouTube... 05:13 I never posted a rickroll..? 05:13 OH CRAP WRONG LINK 05:13 That one's for later.. heh heh 05:13 ._. 05:13 I love the Rickroll song....Like, I listen to it outside of actually being rickrolled..... 05:14 u got a problem ther m8 05:14 Look at my user box. Anything changed? 05:14 ITS A GOOD SONG. 05:14 Yes, because you asked, something obviously changed] 05:14 What changed? 05:14 And I can check recent wiki activity soooo... 05:14 I-....I don't see it.... 05:15 Nothing changed 05:15 You LIAR 05:15 i trusted u ;-; 05:15 I mean the one on my user page... The one with the aka, where I live in etc... 05:15 Lotsa suicide 05:15 WHAT!? T_t 05:15 Do you never take my advice, ever? 05:16 I do, but I am extremely sensitive... 05:16 I'm going to do something 05:16 T-T Shame on me... 05:17 Punch the hell out of my wall 05:17 Be right back 05:17 Fox........ 05:17 You are good at user boxes....riiight? 05:18 Foxstar.... 05:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fisXRmdTR54 05:18 ... 05:18 What? 05:19 Don't. commit. Suicide. 05:19 PLEASE. 05:20 YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. 05:21 *sigh* Maybe I won't... But maybe I will... 05:21 Suicide=Drugs 05:21 Don 05:21 t 05:21 ........I CANT ACCEPT MAYBE. 05:21 take 05:21 drugs 05:21 kiddies 05:22 Don't have access to drugs... .3. 05:22 YAY 05:22 Why would I? 05:22 NO SUICIDE!! 05:22 ....People only THINK I do drugs..... 05:22 :3 05:23 Back 05:23 My wall seemingly will no longer hold itself 05:23 /)_- 05:23 You got dru-i mean, hows life? 05:23 I also broke my left hand 05:23 How? 05:23 YAY 05:23 YOU DIDN'T DIE 05:24 I punched my wall so hard, my fist went right through it to the other side 05:24 What 05:24 Ohhhh 05:24 Cool 05:24 I wonder what my parents will think of this 05:24 Hello. 05:24 Hello there, Silv 05:24 Hello....... 05:24 We are discussing how I broke my hand 05:24 Hulk much? 05:25 You punched the wall, I saw.. 05:25 I think she needs to be alone for now 05:25 D: 05:25 Welp, nevermind that 05:25 Who needds to be alone? 05:26 Uh, probably my hand 05:26 Ouch 05:26 I do.... ;-; 05:26 We all have thoughts like that sometimes] 05:26 It's nothing to be ashamed of 05:27 But if you DO commit suicide, I will literally pnch through my wall a few more times than I did tonight 05:27 *sighs* Suicide thoughts again? 05:27 Yes... 05:27 This time, it's more severe then ever for me... 05:27 Yes 05:27 All the suicide in this club 05:28 Oooh, this reminds me of Futurama 05:28 When the peeps were lined up at the Suicide Both 05:29 The first episode 05:29 *sigh* T_T 05:30 Enter at your own risks 05:30 No refunds 05:31 Hey, look, lots of compliments on my pages! Yayz! 05:31 "Hey, can I have a refund?" "NOOO REFUNDS" "Please?" "NOO REFUNDS" 05:32 Are you hearing me correctly?! 05:32 No friggin refunds, don't even ask 05:32 Guys 05:32 I am ditching... 05:32 Unless you are on steam 05:32 But unless you are 05:32 Ditching the Wiki? Or just the chat? 05:32 Peace out 05:32 Chat 05:33 Okay. :) 05:33 lel I'll see you on steam, Chup 05:33 Gao 05:33 Bye... 05:33 redirect Silv 05:33 You know, maybe I SHOULD quit this wiki,... :/ 05:33 Since my name is weird 05:33 I am gonna after my fangame 05:33 I am gonna retire 05:33 : D 05:33 Less work 05:34 Kay 05:34 Too much death here 05:34 Redirect them 05:34 Okay, mister lazy... 05:34 Who's mister lazy? 05:34 Someone else die? 05:34 I am gonna do it 05:34 It is fine 05:34 serephimlafey 05:34 THAT 05:34 serephimlafey 05:35 More people want me to send it in to Scott... 05:35 Did somebody else die? 05:35 Scott does not take ideas 05:35 From anyone 05:35 Yep 05:35 *sigh* 05:35 He already has a set story 05:35 'Cept Fredbear 05:35 Yeah, I know. 05:35 He stole Fazzy and he knows it 05:35 True,True 05:36 Where is my insta-sue 05:36 I am officially going 05:36 Bye 05:36 Bye. 05:36 Bye.... 05:36 Well, time to edit my profile. 05:37 I'm going to think of whether I should keave here or not 05:37 I'll regret it, sure, but this place is just too damn depressing 05:40 I was considering leaving as well...just after what happened to DF-Fan. As you might remember, got really upset, some people spammed, I got even more upset, raged, bashed people using the comment system and threatened to leave. I never did though...because I know the joy of page creation. 05:41 Eh... 05:42 ... 05:43 Still, I won't leave this place. For a long time. 05:46 I am just about to reveal the name of Mystery 1. 05:46 I want to show you guys something 05:46 Yes? 05:46 Give me a second 05:47 Yep. 05:48 User blog:Gaomon332/My leave 05:49 :( 05:49 I also looked behind me 05:49 There was nothing there 05:49 (No, no one is stalking you!) 05:50 Also there was a purple man 05:50 (Something will stalk the player though...it's a free-roamer) 05:50 He slapped me and stuffed me in a suit 05:50 Also, this is being chat logged 05:50 Yes, I know, 05:50 You just revealed your brand new project to everyone in the world 05:50 Yes...it has already been published, the name. 05:51 So, yes, I don't care, it's no longer secret/ 05:51 HOLD IT 05:51 I JUST HAD A BREAKTHROUGH 05:51 FOXSTAR'S SIGNATURE 05:51 READ IT NOW 05:52 "Even though you may not be well known, you deserve to live on" 2015 02 16